Starlight
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: La relación entre Hitsugaya y Hinamori se enfrió desde que ella le creyó culpable de la conspiración de Aizen. ¿Pero no es el hielo precisamente el elemento de Hitsugaya? OC. One shot.


**Derechos de autor**: Sigo sin ser Kubo Tite y _Bleach_ le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Como no comparte los derechos (ni los beneficios, sigh) conmigo, _Bleach_ no me pertenece. Por el contrario, el personaje de Aoi Anzu sí me pertenece.

**Tema musical**: _Starlight_ de Muse, del álbum _Black holes & revelations_.

**Starlight**

**(Hopes and expectations)**

Por Izzy Meadows

_"I'll never let you go if you promise not to fade away"_

Hitsugaya huyó de la capitanía. No estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantando a Matsumoto y Kira borrachos. Tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer.

Vale, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, pero le daba igual. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ver cómo Matsumoto sacaba botellas de sake de prácticamente todos los armarios de la capitanía (y de varios sitios que no eran armarios) y preguntarse en qué momento las había metido en ellos.

Se dirigió al hospital. No sabía por qué.

Bueno, sí que lo sabía. Estaba dolido con Hinamori por haberse creído las mentiras que Aizen le escribió sobre él, pero seguía considerándose su amigo. Seguía preocupándose por ella. Seguía importándole.

Hitsugaya podía ser frío y difícil de tratar, e incluso podía ser que, según los demás, tuviera muy pocas virtudes, pero era leal.

Entró en la habitación que ocupaba la chica en absoluto silencio y se quedó mirándola.

Acostada, conectada a aquel respirador, parecía más pequeña y frágil de lo que en realidad era. Hitsugaya frunció aún más el ceño.

—Hinamori…

La silueta de Unohana se recortó detrás de él.

—Está estable. Su vida ya no corre peligro.

Hitsugaya no se molestó en sorprenderse ni alterarse un ápice por la presencia de la capitana de la Cuarta.

—Pero aún no sabe si se recuperará, ¿no? —repuso.

No quiso demostrar su preocupación, pero Unohana la percibió.

—Ahora depende de ella —fue todo lo que pudo responder.

Él asintió lentamente, con cierta parsimonia. Después ambos se quedaron en silencio, quizá cada uno esperando a que el otro continuara la conversación, o tal vez sólo pensando en sus respectivos asuntos.

—¿No vas a decirle nada? —preguntó Unohana—. Está esperando a que lo hagas.

Tôshirô negó con la cabeza.

—Mi yo actual no tiene nada que decirle.

A veces le podía el resentimiento. Como ahora.

Salió de la habitación, molesto.

.

Desde que se conocieron en el Rukongai, Hinamori y Hitsugaya eran amigos. Así de simple. Se apreciaban mutuamente, se hacían compañía. Esas cosas.

Por mucho que se metiera con ella, a él le agradaba su compañía. Y cuando ella se fue a la academia de shinigami, él esperaba sus visitas, aunque luego le dijera que no era así. Las esperaba, incluso, con cierta ilusión. Y visto desde ahora, mirando hacia atrás en el tiempo, a veces pensaba que ella siempre lo había sabido, aunque jamás no le hubiera mencionado el tema.

Era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de Hinamori. Siempre fingía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad por la cabeza de Tôshirô. Jamás le daba a entender que lo supiera.

Hitsugaya no entendía qué había impulsado a Momo a dudar de él. O mejor dicho, sí lo entendía y eso le hacía sentirse aún más molesto.

Se fiaba más de Aizen que de él. Todos aquellos años de amistad valían menos para ella que su admiración por su capitán.

Eso sí que no lo entendía.

—Capitán.

Se volvió. Quien lo llamaba era una de sus subordinados sin rango. Nueva. Se había visto envuelta en todo aquel asunto según había ingresado en el Gotei 13. Mala suerte.

Pero Hitsugaya le estaba muy agradecido, porque era la única de la división cuya estatura era menor que la de él.

Claro que eso formaba parte de la lista de cosas que nunca diría si había alguna presencia en unos cinco kilómetros a la redonda, por lo menos.

—Aoi. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Su primer impulso fue pedirle que lo dejara en paz, pero cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos.

Los ojos de Aoi eran enormes, oscuros y sinceros, y estaban llenos de preocupación y solicitud, y sobre todo, y lo que más le llamó la atención a Tôshirô: estaban llenos de esperanza.

—No —respondió, sincero.

—¿Cuál es el problema, si es que puedo saberlo?

—No. No puedes.

Aoi asintió con la cabeza, aceptándolo.

—Si cambia de opinión, ya sabe. Puede contar conmigo.

Esta vez fue el capitán quien asintió con la cabeza, para después alejarse de ella. Se preocupaba demasiado y resultaba bastante pesada.

Y le agradecía sus atenciones, en serio. Pero en pequeñas dosis, digamos. Lo más ocasionales que pudieran ser.

Lo peor era que Aoi le recordaba, en cierto modo, a Hinamori. En parte por su aspecto frágil y ojos grandes, aunque Momo era bastante más alta. Y en parte porque ambas le provocaban una especie de… ¿instinto de protección?

Sí, algo así.

Aunque eso era otra de aquellas cosas que jamás admitiría con testigos.

—Anzu es muy atenta contigo, ¿no?

—¡MATSUMOTO!

—¿Qué? —Rangiku disimuló y puso cara de buena.

Claro que ella nunca contaba con que Hitsugaya la conocía y sabía que si ponía cara de buena, era porque le había hecho o le iba a hacer alguna observación de aquellas que no tenían ninguna gracia.

—No estoy para sustos. Déjame en paz.

—Bueno… Pero piensa en lo que te he dicho.

—¿Por qué? —retó—. … No… Mejor no me lo digas.

.

De vuelta en el mundo real. Había cambiado bastante. Casi no lo habría reconocido si no hubiera sabido a ciencia cierta que "era" el mundo humano.

Hacía siglos que no usaba un gigai.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Abarai.

—¿Cómo que "ahora qué"? —gruñó Hitsugaya—. Se localiza a Kurosaki y se le informa de la sitación, imbécil.

—Ah, claro… ¡Ey, no me insultes!

—Cierra el pico…

.

Una vez localizado, informado y quizá demasiado sorprendido Ichigo, comenzaron los problemas.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si Hinamori estaría bien, si habría despertado. Y sobre todo, si habría cambiado de opinión con respecto a Aizen y él.

No era una sensación agradable. Y menos con Matsumoto e Inoue pululando cerca de él y haciéndole preguntas. Normalmente le molestaba mentir, pero si les decía que no estaba bien, no habría manera de librarse de las preguntas.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesto. Estaban a punto de iniciar una conexión con la Sociedad de Almas, tenía que concentrarse.

En aquel momento entró en la habitación Orihime, jadeando.

—Vaya… Qué guay…

Hitsugaya no se molestó en mirarla. A decir verdad, casi ni se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¡No, no lo es! ¡¿Qué es esto, Tôshirô? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó la humana, refiriéndose probablemente a la enorme pantalla que ocupaba toda una pared de la habitación.

—Tsk… Tenías que aparecer en el peor momento…

De nuevo, el capitán no se molestó en mirarla, sino que mantuvo la vista fija en la pantalla. Matsumoto, en cambio, se volvió hacia Inoue y le sonrió.

Comenzó la transmisión.

—Aquí la central de telecomunicaciones.

—Aquí el capitán de la Décima División, Hitsugaya Tôshirô.

—Enseguida establezco la conexión, capitán.

Instantáneamente, la imagen del comandante Yamamoto se perfiló en la pantalla.

—¿El comandante? —preguntó Inoue, mirando a pantalla desde detrás de ambos shinigami.

Los dos obviaron la pregunta, porque el comandante Yamamoto mencionó algo sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Aizen.

—Suena a asunto importante… Será mejor que espere fuera —dijo Inoue, acercándose a la puerta.

—Espera —respondió Yamamoto—. Esto también tiene que ver con los humanos, así que quédate y escucha.

Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia la pantalla, asintió y se detuvo.

Yamamoto comenzó a hablar, explicando la situación actual en el Seireitei.

—Puede saltarse la introducción, comandante —indicó Hitsugaya, en tono pasivo, pero impaciente en el fondo—. Por favor, vaya al grano.

—Por supuesto —el comandante contestó.

Y explicó que Ukitake, el encargado de investigar en la biblioteca, había encontrado documentos que contenían únicamente datos sobre la Hôgyoku y que habían sido consultados por Aizen, pero entre ellos se encontraba uno que no tenía nada que ver con la Hôgyoku, sino con otro objeto que, en las manos equivocadas, sería aún más peligroso.

La ouken, la llave del rey.

Aizen estaba loco. Definitivamente.

Pero el documento que investigaba no revelaba el paradero de la ouken. Esa información sólo la tenía el propio Yamamoto, ya que se transmitía verbalmente de un comandante a otro. En lugar de eso, el documento contenía información sobre la propia creación de la ouken, y Aizen había obtenido la manera de fabricarla. Para eso necesitaba cien mil almas y un lugar rico en reiatsu, un lugar único en el mundo y que cambiaba de localización física con el paso del tiempo. Y en la actualidad, ese lugar era Karakura.

Por lo tanto, si Aizen lograba crear la ouken por aquel método, tanto Karakura como todos sus habitantes serían eliminados de la faz de la tierra.

Inoue se alarmó. Probablemente consideraba que Aizen era perfectamente capaz de fabricar la ouken. Interiormente, Hitsugaya le dio la razón. A Aizen lo que le faltaba eran remordimientos, piedad, pero no inteligencia ni raciocinio. Si sabía cómo crear la ouken y formaba parte desus planes, la crearía. Salvo que ellos lo impidieran.

—¿Hay alguna forma de impedirlo? —preguntó Orihime.

—Ya encontraremos una —contestó Yamamoto—. ¡Para eso existe el Gotei 13!

Matsumoto se volvió hacia la humana y le sonrió, para tranquilizarla un poco. Hitsugaya mantuvo la vista fija en la pantalla, preocupado por la información que acababa de recibir.

Yamamoto le explicó a Orihime que Aizen atentaría contra el mundo real, y le pidió que le explicara la situación a Ichigo. Ella asintió y salió corriendo.

—Voy a darles la noticia a Ikkaku y los demás —dijo Matsumoto, saliendo también.

—Bien, iré contigo.

Hitsugaya se dispuso a seguir a su subcapitana, pero Yamamoto lo detuvo.

—Espera un momento, capitán Hitsugaya. Aquí hay alguien que estaba esperando para poder hablar contigo.

Tôshirô volvió a darse la vuelta y mirar a la pantalla, despacio, deseando que no fuera precisamente ella.

—Tú…

Pero con la suerte siempre pasa lo mismo. La tiene todo el mundo, menos quien la necesita, que en este caso era él.

—¡Hinamori!

—Hitsugaya…

Tôshirô respiró hondo. Aún no sabía qué sentía exactamente con respecto a Hinamori…

Seguía dolido, pero experimentó una grata sensación de alivio al verla. Para complicar más las cosas.

¿Por qué los sentimientos no tenían la decencia de regirse por la lógica, como todo lo demás?

—Ya veo… Por fin te despiertas, Hinamori. ¿Seguro que puedes estar levantada?

Quería asegurarse. Seguro que ella le diría que sí, pero tenía mala cara.

Hinamori sonrió.

—Sí, ya estoy bien —no, si ya lo sabía Hitsugaya.

—Me alegro.

"Se te nota que no estás bien, tonta" —pensó.

Era verdad, tenía muy mal aspecto. Estaba pálida y tenía ojeras, y además parecía preoupada, y aun así insistía en hablar con él.

Lo dicho: la muy tonta…

Momo bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, Hitsugaya. Dudé de ti… Incluso te ataqué… No sé qué me pasaba. De verdad lo…

Entonces fue cuando Tôshirô se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no necesitaba haber oído sus disculpas, y desde luego no necesitaba escucharlas una vez más. Se sentía tan aliviado de que estuviera consciente, que en aquel momento no prestó mucha atención a nada más. De hecho, lo que estaba haciendo era preocuparse por lo delgada que la veía.

—No seas tonta, eso ya me da igual.

Aunque nunca, jamás, se lo diría.

Como mucho, se lo daría a entender. Y eso con suerte.

—Tú también deberías quitarle importancia, en vez de eso lo que tendrías que hacer es irte a dormir, a ver si se te quitan esas ojeras que tienes.

Los ojos de Hinamori se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Gracias… Hitsugaya —gimió intentando secárselas.

Parecía tan niña, tan indefensa, que Tôshirô sintió ganas de volver al Seireitei a protegerla. Otra cosa que jamás le diría.

Junto con lo mucho que le fastidiaba verla llorar.

—Además, aún pareces una niña. —dijo, por molestarla un poco—. Si quieres seguir creciendo, deberías dormir más.

Él sabía eso porque su abuela se lo había dicho. Aunque en su caso particular, lo de dormir no parecía ser muy efectivo.

Seguiría intentándolo.

Hinamori se había puesto colorada. Eso le hizo gracia a Hitsugaya, tanta que decidió seguir con el juego. Todo ello con la misma expresión facial, para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía.

—Sólo mira a Matsumoto. Tendrías que dormir diez años seguidos para alcanzarla —añadió, para poner la guinda.

—¡No digas eso…! —protestó Momo acalorada—. ¡Rangiku es la excepción! ¡Además, tú no eres quién para quejarte de mi crecimiento, Hitsugaya!

Eso sí le molestó. Pero a él, no a ella. Su propio plan se volvía en su contra.

—¡Hinamori! Te lo he dicho millones de veces —comenzó con tono de advertencia—. No soy Hitsugaya, soy el capitán Hitsugaya.

Y por primera vez desde que Aizen se fue, Tôshirô volvió a sonreír.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Algunas escenas están basadas en el manga y el anime. En concreto, la primera está basada en el capítulo 180 del manga y el 63 del anime, y la última en los capítulos 223 y 224 del manga y 125 y 126 del anime. Lo cual no demuestra mucha imaginación, pero la idea no era ésa, era explicar la escena desde el punto de vista de Tôshirô.

-Para los que no lo recuerden, es verdad que al decir la frase del final Hitsugaya sonríe, tanto en el manga como en el anime. De hecho, creo que es la única vez que lo he visto sonreír en todo el manga.

-Lo de que fue la abuela de Hitsugaya quien le dijo que si dormía crecería, parece ser que es verdad. Por eso, a Hitsugaya le gusta dormir la siesta. Pequeña curiosidad.


End file.
